life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Joyce Price (Season 2)
Joyce Madsen (formerly Joyce Price) is Chloe Price's mother and long-time resident of Arcadia Bay. She is the widow of William Price and married David Madsen shortly after William's death. After her marriage, she took her new husband's surname. In the original game, Joyce is a waitress at the local eatery, the Two Whales Diner. : For detailed information on Joyce's original appearance in the franchise, click here. To read more about Joyce's relationship with David, click here. To read more about the house they shared during the events of Season 1, click here. To read more about Joyce's former marriage to William before the events of Season 1, click here. Appearance A photograph kept by David in his trailer at a remote desert commune in Arizona is an old photograph and does not reveal anything new about Joyce's appearance in Season 2. Background TBC Episode Five - "Wolves" Joyce's status in Season 2 depends on a major Season 1 choice: Sacrifice Arcadia Bay= Sacrifice Arcadia Bay If Arcadia Bay perished in the storm, Joyce dies and leaves David a widower. Her daughter, Chloe, runs away with her best friend - hitting the road and never looking back. David moves to a remote desert commune in Arizona and later reaches out to Chloe - they make peace with each other. Chloe and Max stay at the desert commune for a while. David now refers to Chloe as his "daughter," and they keep in touch. |-|Sacrifice Chloe= Sacrifice Chloe If the storm was prevented, Joyce's daughter, Chloe, dies from a gunshot wound and her marriage to David deteriorates, resulting in a divorce. David moves to a remote desert commune in Arizona. However, things still seem amicable between them as they keep in touch via phone. Relationships Friends * David Madsen (ex-husband or widower, determinant) - Shortly after her first husband's death, Joyce married David, making him her daughter Chloe's step-dad. Chloe and David had a very negative relationship which put a strain on Joyce. ** If Joyce's daughter, Chloe, died in the original game, her marriage to David falls apart and leads to a divorce. They haven't seen each other in a long time. Despite this, they remain in touch by phone, and Joyce has sent David at least one postcard from her travels. ** If the storm destroyed Arcadia Bay in Season 1, David survives and is now part of a remote desert commune in Arizona called "Away." Family *David Madsen - (See "Friends" section above.) *William Price (late husband) - Joyce was very close with William and they were a happy couple. His sudden death in 2008 left her devastated and caused her daughter to take up a bad attitude and pessimistic outlook which we saw in Season 1. *Chloe Price - Chloe felt betrayed by her mother for meeting and marrying David so soon after her father's death and sometimes blamed her mother for being the reason William used his car on the day of his accident. She was very close with her father and spent much time with him growing up. Before his death, she was bright and hopeful, but his sudden death left her devastated and led to a bad attitude and pessimistic outlook which we saw in Season 1. (It wasn't until her best friend's return to Arcadia Bay that she felt true happiness again.) Despite this, Joyce remained hopeful that Chloe would turn her life around. At the end of Season 1, Chloe finally acknowledged what her mother had to give up and live through over all the years, and even appreciated the role David played in her life. *Aunt Dorothy - It's revealed in Season 1's alternative timeline that Joyce has an aunt. Not much is known about her other than her inability to help the Prices financially due to having her own medical bills. *Aaron Price - It's also revealed in the alternative timeline that Joyce has a brother-in-law who sent her then husband a letter regarding not being able to send as much money as he'd like. Romantic * William Price - The late William Price was Joyce's first husband, and it's clear from her frequent comments about him in Season 1 and her shrine to his memory that she deeply misses her departed husband. He died in 2008, five years before the events of Season 1. * David Madsen (ex-husband - determinant) - In 2008, the two met in the Two Whales Diner and married sometime after. Season 1 made it clear that Joyce loves David. However, the death of her daughter (determinant) is the catalyst for the breakdown of their marriage. (See here for more information on their relationship.) Theories ... Trivia ... Gallery ... Notes References Category:Characters Category:Characters (Season 2) Category:Female Characters Category:Female Characters (Season 2) Category:Season 2 Category:Episode 5: Wolves Characters Category:Episode 5: Wolves Category:Determinant Category:Mentioned Characters (Season 2)